


【宜嘉 h】Poisonous

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: # LA“安嘉和”&外软内强“小美人” ##暴力脏口#





	【宜嘉 h】Poisonous

两人维持炮 友关系有一段时间了，为了方便一起住在段宜恩红磡的家里。

 

不过彼此都太忙了，说是家里也当酒店一样地住。

 

“喂，我还没吃......”今天两人碰巧都在。

 

王嘉尔刚从机场回来，拎着double cheese的三明治，疲惫地遣走了那些助理，独自开车到这里。刚进门的时候家里空落落的，放心的家政阿姨把房间打扫的很干净，落地窗留了一条小缝，呼吸进鼻腔的满是海水的腥咸。

 

到底是谁说海景房好的？早知道就拉着段宜恩去住自己的花园洋房，离海边远一点也很漂亮不是么？王嘉尔想着就把三明治丢进微波炉里打了两分半，嗡嗡的声音响起，配合着海风，诡异的安静。

 

他撑着下巴趴在流理台上，没开过火的干净，好像两个人对吃都没那么上心，说到底还是来这里的次数太少了。为什么会这样呢，明明空闲的时间都会回来，可次数还是太少了。他也不知道会发展成这样，再来一次怕还是会这么选。

 

有时候王嘉尔会和段宜恩聊电话，虽然大部分都是发信息

 

\--这次回不去了，有个小型pa，放心不会喝酒

 

\--套 没了

\--回去买

 

\--这次回不去了，在录制节目，还是上次那个话很多的大姐

 

\--k y不多了

\--不用了，老子水 多

 

\--这次不回去了，有事

 

\--cody说明天必须穿T，不能在脖子上留印子了

\--好，留屁 股上

 

\--这次不回了

 

\--不回了......

 

王嘉尔无聊地翻动着信息，一共没有几百条信息，色 情到系统不予显示的占一半，说不回家了又占一半，虽然两人只是炮 友，好吧，只是炮 友。

 

那聊电话的时候呢，也有甜蜜吧。掰指头数有五次。

 

第一次他打给段宜恩，说要把东西搬进他家。段宜恩好像激动地语无伦次，又亢奋地当了大半天的苦力，忙东忙西地布置，接着又压着他在床上 做了 好久，最后自己要累昏过去了，他还抱着自己去洗了澡。

 

第二次段宜恩拨给他，竟然去附近的家具城订购家具，问自己最喜欢的床垫的牌子。当时自己正在录demo，碰巧助理问歌的名字，‘venture’对助理说，可不小心挂断了电话。过两天终于忙完回去，段宜恩从门口把自己抱到主卧，“抱歉我找了好久都没有venture，所以买了vispring，你会不会不满意”王嘉尔怎么会不满意呢，其实他并不挑剔这些，只不过软到自己根本不能快速爬起，在上面吃了不少亏。

 

第三次是因为段宜恩和自己在节目里起了点小争执，他来道歉。理由好像是舞台上的打光顺序，事后还被节目组发了几次通稿说认真敬业。只是因为看他好不容易有点儿小脾气感到好玩罢了，打光这点事有什么先后顺序呢。

 

段宜恩对他很好，会包容很多他的小脾气，可是对自己又太客气了，王嘉尔不想他这么客气。很多次都想指着他说“拜托你理所应当点好不好”可怎么也说不出口，幸好这个人在做 爱时足够理直气壮，所以在台上争两句完全是恶趣味。

听他软着声音和自己道歉，宝宝心肝地喊着，王嘉尔才小声地说“我想你发火嘛，总是淡淡的不好玩”段宜恩先诧异“这不是玩”后来笑了一下“原来你喜欢看我发火”

 

第四次是上一则电话后，王嘉尔怎么想都不明白最后段宜恩为什么会笑，出于对自己的保护他又拨回给段宜恩“喂喂，我不是s m爱好者呀，你那个方面不需要发火知道嘛！”段宜恩笑意更浓，“我知道啊，乖乖的”

 

对，就是这句“乖乖的”让王嘉尔气地挂了电话，段宜恩总在那个时候说他好乖好乖。废话！让他在下面身体里还 插 着根东西他不乖么。

可王嘉尔知道自己在那时候真的会很听话，明明是很有主见的鲜少会听从别人的孩子，每次都被段宜恩哄得温顺又乖巧，会静静地抵着他的鼻尖，会用大腿夹着他的腰侧，会不管不顾即使没 套也做，会在cody提示后还允许他在自己身上留下痕迹，会在助理勒令控制BMI值时抱着膝盖窝在段宜恩怀里一起吃炸鸡，捉弄式的将嘴上的油亲到他脸上，段宜恩有洁癖每次都咬自己的耳尖，想到这里王嘉尔也捏了一下耳尖，有点发烫了......

 

“叮——”他的晚餐好了。王嘉尔从微波炉里将纸袋取出来，烫的他指尖好疼，刚拿出来就往台子上丢，门好像在这时候响了，段宜恩回来了呀，真巧。

 

那人从后面把自己压在流理台上，伸直手臂将三明治推远，然后去捉他的嘴唇。

我好饿的呀，段宜恩，也没说出来

 

“咱们去床 上 做吧”不是疑问，段宜恩已经把手伸进他的皮带抽出了贴着的打底T，“喂，我还没吃......”还是被堵在嘴里。

 

正面做的时候，像这样，段宜恩总喜欢束缚着他的腕子，用他的手臂压在王嘉尔头顶，是一个极度支配的姿势。有时候他会失控地让王嘉尔疼痛，比如捏着乳尖或者用虎牙磨它，会啃咬王嘉尔大腿内侧细腻的皮肤，一路咬到深处，又疼又麻几次让王嘉尔直接射出来了。

 

段宜恩很喜欢他肌肉匀称的大腿，在做爱的时候也很有力度。段宜恩也经常附在他的耳边，恶劣地吹气说“宝贝，世界在你的双腿之间”下一秒就掐着腿根大开大合。

 

有几次使用过度，王嘉尔的穴口肿了两三天，坐下都不舒服，警告过可下次段宜恩还是有些不管不顾。体位更是常用常新，有时折腾好几个小时也不射一次......

 

总的来说，在性事上，段宜恩真不是什么温柔伴侣。

 

可王嘉尔还是乖得，听话的，就像很能忍受疼痛一样，他总能在那些强烈中收获快意，然后再准确地传达给段宜恩，有时候也会疼急了，皱着眉头轻声说

“很痛的，段宜恩，这样很痛”还是不会放开，再努力地扭着脖子咬他的喉结或者亲一亲他扣着自己脸颊的掌心。

 

王嘉尔知道一般这种时候段宜恩都在害怕，以至于拼了命般的在性上占有，最最缺乏安全感的时候就最最“冷酷残暴”，段宜恩从没说过，可他就是懂。

 

他还记得最剧烈的那一次，那一天他在户外录节目，海边的雨总是说下就下，他把自己的透明雨衣借给同组的女星包着腿，是下雨的早春，为了节目穿着超短裙的女孩子会冷，即使录完小助理赶忙给他披上长毯，王嘉尔还是觉得不舒服，录节目的地方离红磡很近，他连忙跑回段宜恩家里，想泡热水澡。

 

那天段宜恩一进家门就看到一丝不挂的王嘉尔，湿漉漉的泛着寒气的，他的皮肤细腻紧致毛孔细小，因为寒意激起的绒毛勾出细而韧的肌体，淡褐色的乳头也立着，可怜兮兮的样子。

 

虽然段宜恩知道，王嘉尔除了皮肤细嫩以外怎么看都是硬朗的男孩子，肌肉线条练的很好，但是，他怎么又把自己搞得这么糟糕，本来身体就弱，现在又是换季。段宜恩情绪起伏很大难以控制自己。

 

等他反应过来，已经把人整个抱在怀里。

 

段宜恩身上好暖和呀，热血青年？是这样吧，虽然很瘦但一年四季都很温暖，其实两人在一起也没有四季那么长，满打满算有两个月。

 

没有停止地一边掐揉着王嘉尔的身体一边吻下去，手里都是潮湿的水迹，段宜恩好想这样把他整个揉进自己的身体里，或者就这样进入他，死在他身上。感情来的太强烈了，烧灼他的神经。

 

王嘉尔顺从的和他接吻，帮他摘掉硌着两人的手表指环，在最后轻轻推他“段宜恩，我好冷要洗澡”

 

知道冷的话为什么淋雨，段宜恩感觉自己快要疯掉了，好滑好软，舌尖好软，没有用力的胸肌好软，往下走屁股也好软，声音好软，连哈出的气都是绵软，天，怎么会有这样的人，叫他看一眼就要疯掉了

 

“段宜恩...去浴室做好不好，就在那边”他的舌头被吸进段宜恩嘴里，像是要拔掉一样，舌根被拉扯的泛着苦意，可性器却颤颤地耸起，去他妈的浴室，王嘉尔伸出手臂

 

“艹我吧，段宜恩，就在这里，用力地上我”

 

段宜恩又亲又摸，宝贝你身上有蜜饯甜膏啊，怎样都不够，为什么怎样都不够。

 

“怎么会这么湿”段宜恩好不容易空出嘴问他

 

“淋雨了就会湿啊”

 

“我问你，后面怎么这么湿”段宜恩已经伸进两个指头，旋转扣挖，王嘉尔的穴口麻麻的。

 

“因为下雨啊”哪里会湿呢，明明干涩地痛了，被他按着肠壁才有些湿气，“操你的轻点啊”

 

剩下的脏话被段宜恩吃进嘴里，他又急又气，血丝爬上眼底，这个人总有把自己搞成躁郁症患者的能力。

王嘉尔啊，千万照顾好自己，否则我会控制不住把你关在家里。太中二了，段宜恩并没有说出口

 

伸手将他的一条大腿托到腰间，龟头顶着他那里插进去，不行太舒服了一下子全顶了进去。

 

“啊——”王嘉尔在他的肩头咬出一圈印子，这个人乖得连牙齿都整齐，咬人是不痛的，“轻一点啊....段宜恩”

 

“慢一点啊....段宜恩” “太粗啦，段宜恩...” “求求你呀...段宜恩” 妈的，这个人的嘴怎么这么灵巧，让他心软地碰一下就碎掉也让他硬到发痛。

 

妈的，他怎么有这么多要说的话，每一句让自己疯掉死掉，想恶狠狠地威胁他不许再叫了，说出来却又在讨饶

“乖，别夹了，我慢一点”细细地往里面磨着，只磨了几下他又说

 

“重一点呀，那里，别磨了痒死了”怎么又在撒娇了

 

没有办法又在为他的爽努力着，自己，自己一直都很爽罢了。

 

就这样抱着他做了很久，期间王嘉尔哆哆嗦嗦地射了两次，“快点射啊，段宜恩，真的好累啊”

 

就端着他两条腿抱在身上顶着墙艹他，“不行啊宝贝，还要一会儿呢”怎么会这么听话呢，自己说完就环着他的肩头配合，怎么办这样的王嘉尔，太美好，太喜欢，可不是他的

 

第二天就发了烧，其实做的时候额头已经开始发烫他却没有在意。

 

段宜恩早起发现了热的不正常的王嘉尔，小心地为他熬了一锅粥还叫来家庭医生诊断。

幸好没有工作，王嘉尔昏睡到下午，醒来就是握着自己手一直坐在床边的段宜恩，一脸的无措又可怜，他在为自己感到抱歉啊。

 

“嗯，没事啦”嗓子却低沉喑哑，手指没有力气，本来想抽出来，却只在段宜恩手心挠了一下

 

一小下让段宜恩惊的手臂抖动，拉起王嘉尔的手贴在自己脸上，掌心干燥又热，还在生病啊。

 

“早上不是打过针了么”原来他是有意识的“我好多了”手顺着摸了摸段宜恩的脸。

 

把他抱在怀里，段宜恩有天大的歉意，哽住说不出话来，明明知道他会冷，明明看到他淋了雨，明明知道他免疫力差换季会生病，明明...那么喜欢，想要放在心尖上疼

 

“呀，我可不是什么柔弱的女孩子知道嘛”王嘉尔觉得自己身上热，段宜恩身上更热，怎么会有这么热的人，烤的他整颗心都暖洋洋得。

 

段宜恩你知道嘛，我可不是让人随便就能欺负的人啊，当时是现在也是。

 

“想什么呢，这么分心”回过神来段宜恩已经把手指插进自己身体里了。

 

在想你啊，怎么也说不出口，“你是不是要发新专了”压力很大吧，段宜恩果然僵硬了一下

 

“嗯，明天”好快啊，从他第一眼见到王嘉尔已经过去快半年了，可爱情就是这样——我每天每天都好喜欢你，想和你共生也想和你赴死

 

“那你不要太累了，我帮你吧”王嘉尔把他的那个三明治放到段宜恩空闲的手里，低头亲他的性器

 

段宜恩觉得自己真是混蛋，那么好的王嘉尔会这样对他，好吧他每时每刻都觉得自己混蛋。总觉得自己和他有很大差距因此不敢去要个承诺，可又总是想占有他，想他身心都是自己一个人的。

欺负他，上他，听他撒娇，控制他的欲望，控制他是否射精是否高潮，咬他，在胸口臀尖留下自己的印子......去他妈的世界，只要有王嘉尔一个人就好了啊

 

低头看他温顺地含着，段宜恩还是不忍心他做这种事，把他拉起来，将两人的性器放在一起撸动，就是这样，这个距离也好，有王嘉尔的体温，有他的味道，宝贝啊，死在你身上也可以。

 

 

xx音乐拿到段宜恩的曲子就被震到了，成名靠实力加机遇，有名的制作人已经看到属于段宜恩的机遇，他们将试听会放在新歌发布的凌晨后上午10点，强大的收听率带着热度话题让试听发布会热闹非凡。

 

“再加油吧，会越来越好”项目组的那些人恭喜过段宜恩后开始了内部洽谈

 

“真没想到，出道了这么多年还能爆红”

 

“虽然曾经也看好他，但真的不简单啊”.......七嘴八舌地讨论着

 

组里的Lisa姐算是知道一些内情的人，她听着身边同事的赞叹不由得叹气感慨

“他当然会往上走，当然会登顶，因为也有人在顶峰等他”

 

段宜恩却什么也没想的打车到了王嘉尔的巨蛋彩排现场，他终于有向前迈步地勇气。

 

现场很乱，灯光音响造型一直吵闹着，他从人群中轻易分辨出王嘉尔，披着薄薄的外套在架子当中调试耳返。

 

段宜恩走过去从后面拍他肩膀，王嘉尔转身看清对他笑着，就像初见时那样笑着。

 

时间凝固在这一刻，他只能看到王嘉尔一人了，可下一秒嘉尔睫毛忽闪，时间又开始流动

 

“王嘉尔，我喜欢你”

 

他歪头，像个小精灵“我也喜欢你”

 

“不是，我说的喜欢是....”段宜恩拉着他的小手细细把玩着想要解释，是一生一世地那种喜欢啊

 

王嘉尔哼了句段宜恩新专title的一句歌，踮脚前倾和他接吻，“我说我也喜欢你呀，这么多好人坏人里只喜欢段宜恩的喜欢”


End file.
